


The Richest Dude in America

by EmeraldTulip



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: No Angst, actually semi-happy this time, and he sure isn't in the normal 'verse!, because come ON Barry he was RICH!, just annoyance on Cisco's part, season 3 references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTulip/pseuds/EmeraldTulip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously? He could've been the richest dude in America!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Richest Dude in America

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of crack-ish, I suppose. It's just a little drabble based on the season 3 trailer we have, and takes place after Barry fixes the timeline (because we all know he will. Probably).

“Yo, Barry,” Cisco calls as he sinks into a chair in the Cortex.

Barry pops his head in three seconds later. “Yeah?”

“So, I had this vibe just now,” Cisco begins, attempting to sound nonchalant. “I was, like, the richest dude in America?” He’s not sure what reaction he expected—but he certainly wasn’t planning on outright panic.

Barry’s eyes widen just a fraction, but Cisco catches it. “Okay?” the speedster forces out.

Cisco straightens in his chair, narrowing his eyes. “You know something. Did you do something?”

“No…?”

Cisco understands immediately. “Barry! I was the _richest dude in America!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask where this came from.  
> (But, as always, comments are appreciated!)


End file.
